


Call the Shots

by Doyle



Category: St Trinian's (2007)
Genre: Boarding School, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/pseuds/Doyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabelle's sure this can't be allowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call the Shots

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic: prompt was "we do as we damn well please".

Even in a school like St. Trinian's, where the last known copy of the school rulebook was used to start a fire some time in the Fifties and any teacher stupid enough to hand out a detention would find her life suddenly much more interesting, Annabelle's sure this can't be allowed. There must be a rule, surely, against sitting on the main stairs, in full view of anyone who walks by, being thoroughly snogged by the head girl.

But nobody seems bothered, nobody at all. A couple of first year kids wolf-whistle from the upstairs balcony and Annabelle's aunt, passing them on the stairs, says an absent-minded "Morning, girls," to them both, but that's the extent of the scandal. Kelly's hand slides beneath Annabelle's skirt, and she gasps; but even the first years have lost interest and left, and Kelly grins at her, gorgeous and wicked. "Haven't you worked this out yet?" she asks, and Annabelle can't stop looking at her lips: "Sweetheart, we do as we damn well please."


End file.
